Derretido
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Era típico de Karin provocar efectos raros en Toshiro, o al menos eso le gustaba creer para echarle la culpa de sus desgracias.


Derretido.

Un pequeño jadeo escapó de los labios de Hitsugaya Toshiro mientras miraba a Karin.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de los Kurosaki y ella estaba frente a él, con los ojos cerrados de gozo mientras su lengua se pasaba de arriba a abajo sobre… _esa cosa_.

Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de la punta, bajando lentamente casi hasta llegar a donde su mano también lo sostenía, antes de volver a subir sin prisa alguna, tomándose su tiempo para saborearlo correctamente, soltando un breve gemido de deleite al finalmente apartarse.

En medio de su hazaña sus grandes ojos oscuros se pegaron en su rostro, estudiándolo con curiosidad, casi con inocencia cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba moviendo un solo musculo, sino que se hallaba paralizado respirando pesadamente mientras la observaba con intensidad, cautivado por su belleza.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó intrigada, pasando su pequeño dedo a lo largo de… _esa cosa_ que aún sostenía en su mano, recogiendo una pequeña gota del líquido blanquecino que había comenzado a derramarse y llevándosela a la boca. -¿No te gusta?- sus cejas se curvaron preocupadas.

-N-nada de eso… me encanta, te lo aseguró.- afirmó con las mejillas rojas.

-Pues no se nota.- hizo un mohín antes de darle otra lamida a la punta, de nuevo bajando y subiendo, girando su lengua en lugares específicos que aceleraron aún más su ya de por sí muy agitada respiración. –Si no quieres solo dilo.-

-S-sí quiero.- soltó un profundo suspiró tratando de despejar su mente acalorada. –Es solo… es solo que… tengo la cabeza en otro lado…- se excusó torpemente, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva cuando de nuevo encerró la punta entre sus labios y hundió la cabeza con un gemido de placer mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Sí dices eso es porque realmente no te gusta.- alzó la cabeza de golpe viéndose bastante ofendida. –Solo admítelo y veté, o prueba que realmente te gusta.- lo desafió, rozando la punta con los dientes antes de darle una tosca lamida.

Él gruñó entre dientes. ¿Cómo quería que se concentrara si ahora estaba chupando y succionando… _esa cosa_ como si no existiera nada más delicioso en el mundo? Ella pedía demasiado, aunque por esta vez debería tratar de escucharla por el regalo tan exótico que le otorgó.

-Bien. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo pruebe?- suspiró resignado, estremeciéndose mientras lo miraba aun con… _esa cosa_ hundida en su pequeña boca.

-Pues…- se separó lentamente, dejando un pequeño hilillo de líquido blanquecino entre su boca y la punta. –No es tan difícil, solo tienes que probar esto.- pasó un dedo a lo largo recogiendo algunas gotas para luego acercar el dedo a su boca. –Vamos, come.- exigió con una mirada desafiante, obviamente indispuesta a aceptar un no. No tuvo más opción que abrir la boca y dejar que introdujera su dedito en su cavidad bucal. -¿Y bien?- pisoteó impaciente.

-Mmm… realmente no está tan mal, es dulce.- admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- sonrió volviendo a lamer de arriba a abajo. –Ahora, por el amor de todos los cielos, termina de comer tu helado antes de que se derrita aún más.- Karin rodó los ojos cruzando las piernas mientras se acomodaba más en la silla donde estaba sentada frente a él.

Toshiro suspiró mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente y ponía sus hormonas bajo control acallando su pervertida imaginación y bajando la mirada a su paleta de helado casi completamente derretido en su mano creando un verdadero enchastre que tendría que limpiar una vez acabara de comer lo poco rescatable que quedaba.

Había sido lindo de parte de la pelinegra enseñarle las paletas de helado e invitarle una, pero después de esta experiencia podía asegurar que nunca jamás volvería a comer una junto con ella y mucho menos verla mientras comía.

Fin.

Bueno... esto es más q nada para malpensar... pero aun así lo pondre en Rtd M xD

Espero q les haya gustado! Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
